doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dalek
Daleks eram os descendentes mutantes dos Kaleds do planeta Skaro envoltos em armaduras de policarboneto (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, Doomsday) e Dalekânio (TV: Evolution of the Daleks). O Doctor foi descrito - pelo próprio Décimo Primeiro Doctor - como "inimigo" dos Daleks. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor também descreveu os Daleks como seus "mais antigos e mortais inimigos". Eles os considerava "a pior coisa de toda a criação" e se gabava de ter batido nos mesmos algumas vezes. Ele notou que o odiavam e queriam matá-lo. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) Os Daleks lutaram contra os Time Lords na Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, que resultou na quase completa extinção da raça. (TV: Dalek, The Day of the Doctor) Extremamente xenofóbicos e obcecados com dominação universal após a destruição de seu próprio planeta, os Daleks são odiados e temidos por todo o tempo-espaço. Biologia Apesar de os Daleks parecerem inteiramente robóticos, eles eram na verdade organismos cibernéticos (ou ciborgues), com um corpo biológico envolto e protegido por uma casca exterior feita de Dalekânio, com armas e mobilidade. Esta era na realidade a máquina de viagem Mark III desenhada para carregar suas formas mutantes, sendo assim, não eram robôs biônicos completamente integrados. (ÁUDIO: The Four Doctors) Em respeito disso, eram um tanto quanto similares aos Cybermen; diferente dos mesmos, entretanto, os corpos dos Daleks haviam se alterado tão drasticamente de seus ancestrais Kaleds que haviam perdido toda a aparência humanoide que possuiam, salvo por um olho (veja abaixo). (TV: The Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks) Os Daleks compartilhavam informações através de uma rede telepática artificial chamada Pathweb. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Anatomia Exterior A casca dos Daleks, originalmente chamada de "máquina de viagem Mark III", (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) podia ser dividida em três partes. *Topo: Os meios de visão e comunicação do Dalek, uma cúpula com um par de alto-falantes com "luzes" (chamados de descarregadores de luminosidade) na parte superior dos lados, (PROSA: Prisoner of the Daleks) e uma haste de olho no meio. Esta parte estava conectada com o meio através de um "pescoço". *Meio: Na parte do meio de um Dalek estão localizados a haste de arma e o braço manipulador. Os mesmos proviam os meios de operação e ataque de um Dalek. Em modelos posteriores, o meio era capaz de girar. *Base: Os meios de movimentação de um Dalek consistiam de uma base robusta com uma estrutura parecida com uma saia de placas cravejadas com globos. Isto permitia o movimento e, em modelos posteriores, vôo. Armadura de batalha As criaturas dentro de suas "máquinas" eram quase sempre mutantes de Kaleds, os quais o Sétimo Doctor descreveu como sendo "pequenas bolhas verdes presas em armaduras de policarboneto". (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) De acordo com uma versão, as criaturas dentro das armaduras eram originalmente conhecidas como Dals. (TV: The Daleks) Membros extremamente mutados de outras espécies, incluindo humanos, também ocuparam armaduras em certas ocasiões. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Daleks) :Artigo principal: Daleks de origem humana A interdependência entre componentes biológicos e mecânicos fez dos Daleks uma espécie de ciborgue. Os Daleks Imperiais criados por Davros durante a Guerra Civil Dalek entre Imperiais e Renegados eram verdadeiros ciborgues, cirurgicamente conectados às suas cascas. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Externamente, os Daleks se pareciam com saleiros em tamanho humano, com uma única haste de olho em uma cúpula rotativa, uma haste de arma e um braço manipulador. As cascas eram feitas de policarboneto e dalekânio. (WC: Captain Jack's Monster Files) A parte inferior da casca era cravejada com 56 saliências esféricas parcialmente incorporadas, que poderiam servir como um sistema de auto-destruição. (TV: Dalek) A criatura não possuia nenhum aparato vocal visível e sua voz era eletrônica. Seu mais famoso grito de guerra era "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" (em português, "EXTERMINAR!"), cada sílaba em um grito com som frenético e eletrônico (as duas últimas sílabas em conjunto). Outras frases comuns incluíam "I (ou "WE") OBEY!", dita para qualquer comando de um superior. Daleks também possuíam comunicadores construídos em suas armaduras para emitir um alarme que convocaria outros Daleks caso a casca fosse aberta pelo lado de fora. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) A haste de olho de um Dalek era seu ponto mais vulnerável - já que não havia um sistema de back-up caso o mesmo fosse obscurecido, danificado ou destruído - e prejudicar sua visão geralmente leva o Dalek à entrar em pânico e disparar sua arma principal indiscriminadamente. (GAME: City of the Daleks) A casca de um Dalek também funcionava como um ambiente totalmente selado, permitindo viajar através do vácuo do espaço ou debaixo d'água sem a necessidade de equipamentos de suporte de vida adicionais. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Parting of the Ways) A haste de olho de um Dalek podia ser conectada aos centros de visão de outro Dalek. (GAME: City of the Daleks, TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Um Dalek ficava conectado à sua casca através de uma ligação positrônica. O mutante em acessava alimentadores e controles de mecanismos de dentro de sua câmara interna. (ÁUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) thumb|Um Dalek flutua sobre uma escadaria. ([[TV: Remembrance of the Daleks)]] Devido ao seu movimento deslizante, modelos anteriores dos Daleks ficavam confusos com escadarias, o que os tornava mais fáceis de derrotar dentro das circunstâncias certas. Em uma ocasião, o Quarto Doctor e seus companions escaparam de Daleks que estavam perseguindo-os subindo em um duto. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) Alguns modelos podiam flutuar ou voar como pequenas espaçonaves. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, et al) A armadura do Culto de Skaro possuía a capacidade de mudança temporal; aparentemente eram os únicos utilizadores de tal tecnologia durante a Batalha de Canary Wharf. (TV: Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan) A fonte de energia da casca de um Dalek também mudou várias vezes. Durante seu primeiro encontro com as criaturas em Skaro, o Primeiro Doctor descobriu que a casca era alimentada externamente por eletricidade estática transmitida através do piso de metal da Cidade dos Daleks. Isolar um Dalek do chão usando um material não-condutivo desligava a armadura, embora não fosse imediatamente fatal para seu ocupante. (TV: The Daleks) Os Daleks inicialmente superaram esta fraqueza adicionando placas à armadura para receber energia, (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) embora as mesmas tenham acabado por ser substituídas por ripas retangulares verticais ao redor da cintura. (TV: The Chase) No começo da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, os Daleks haviam adaptado sua tecnologia para utilizar um tipo de energia aparentemente ligado ao processo de viagem no tempo. Em mais de uma ocasião, Daleks e seus dispositivos foram vistos sugando esta energia para fora de viajantes do tempo para se alimentar. (TV: Dalek, Doomsday) Qualquer que seja a fonte de energia utilizada pelos Daleks, era (aparentemente de forma única) imune à ser drenada pela Cidade dos Exxilons. Estranhamente, os Daleks mantinham a capacidade de falar mesmo que seu armamento estivesse deligado, o que sugere que a fonte de alimentação das armas era separada. O Terceiro Doctor indicou que isto ocorria pois os Daleks eram psicocinéticos, e a Cidade era incapaz de absorver energia psíquica. Outras referências sobre os Daleks possuírem potencial psíquico são escarças, mas, no planeta Kyrol, o Oitavo Doctor descobriu um grupo de Daleks humanizados que haviam, através de anos de meditação, desenvolvido psicocinesia em um nível surpreendente. (TV: Death to the Daleks, HQ: Children of the Revolution) A casca era uma armadilha, transformando até Daleks mortos em inimigos perigosos. Eram frequentemente equipadas com transmissores de vírus que funcionavam automaticamente. (PROSA: I am a Dalek) Além disso, a armadura continha um sinal de emergência automático que era ativado se a mesma fosse perturbada. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) thumb|left|Um [[Kaled mutante em uma armadura da Guerra do Tempo. (TV: Daleks in Manhattan)]] Interior A casca interna, na qual o verdadeiro Dalek ficava, também possuía um sistema de suporte de vida e um computador de guerra para conhecimento estratégico e tático. O mutante Dalek operava as cascas manualmente. Uma vez removido, outras formas de vida poderiam pilotar a armadura se coubessem dentro da mesma. (TV: The Daleks) thumb|Um Kaled mutante após a destruição de sua armadura Dalek. ([[TV: The Five Doctors)]] Mutante O mutante interior era, assim como o Sétimo Doctor descreveu, uma "bolha" verde ou rosada de carne deformada. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Era o cérebro do Dalek e a verdadeira criatura que odiava tudo que não fosse outro Dalek. As "bolhas" eram normalmente Kaleds geneticamente alterados ou, em vezes, outras espécies capturadas pelos Daleks. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Daleks) Eles eram descritos com múltiplas protuberâncias tentaculares, um único olho ou um olho direito normal, com um esquerdo tão reduzido que passava despercebido - no geral parecendo o que Lucie Miller descreveu como "se alguém tivesse vomitado uma lula". (ÁUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) Apesar de sua aparente falta de capacidade, eram muito capazes de se defender, como demonstrado quando um Dalek atacou e matou um soldado. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks)thumb|left|Um Kaled mutante ataca um soldado. ([[TV: Resurrection of the Daleks)]] Enquanto Daleks eram tipicamente mutantes pequenos, pelo menos um membro da espécie, Dalek Sec, possuía tentáculos compridos e era de um verde pálido; podia até mesmo produzir uma membrana que parecia sair de sua boca (provavelmente uma alteração auto-induzida em preparação para o experimento final). Foi esta membrana que ele utilizou para absorver o Sr. Diagoras e se transformar no humano-Dalek. (TV: Daleks in Manhattan) Antes ou durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, os Daleks mudaram ainda mais, desenvolvendo um largo olho no centro da carne que formava seus corpos e tentáculos. (TV: Dalek) Vulnerabilidades Embora sejam quase invulneráveis, Daleks possuíam várias fraquezas exploráveis. As mesmas mudavam e variavam dependendo do tipo do Dalek. *Haste de olho suscetível a chamas. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Dalek, The Parting of the Ways) *Orgulho (TV: Journey's End) *Impurezas (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, ÁUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, Brotherhood of the Daleks) *Arrogância *Falta de imaginação *Vírus Movellan (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) *Explosivos (TV: Planet of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks) *Armas de energia (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) *Balas de bastic (apenas Daleks de Necros) (TV: Revelation of the Daleks)thumb|Um Dalek é exterminado. ([[TV: Revelation of the Daleks)]] *Armas de Daleks - Exterminação e Desintegração (TV: Evil of the Daleks, Planet of the Daleks, The Five Doctors, Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Victory of the Daleks, PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks, HQ: The Threat from Beneath) *Temperaturas extremamente baixas (TV: Planet of the Daleks) *Calor e pressão extremos *Feixes de fótons (HQ: Doctor Who and the Dogs of Doom) *Armas de fogo (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks) *Bombas e granadas (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, ÁUDIO: The Genocide Machine, The Traitor) *Dependência de lógica e máquinas (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) *Dinossauros (HQ: The Planet of the Daleks) *Vortéx temporal (ÁUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) *Bastões metálicos transformados em clavas de energia pela Mão de Omega (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) *Transmats se fechando (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, HQ: The Dalek Project) *Sobrecarga (TV: The Power of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) *Pedras no caminho (apenas Daleks Originais) (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) *Feixes sônicos intensos (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) *Armas de Dalekânio similares. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) *Serem julgados como ameaças à sua própria raça por outros Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) *Insanidade profunda (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End, Asylum of the Daleks) *Ódio direcionado às próprias impurezas (TV: Dalek, The Parting of the Ways, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks) *Conflito de ideologias com outros Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks, Journey's End, Victory of the Daleks) *Rasura de memória por hackear a Pathweb e deletar informação (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) *Energia de regeneração (TV: The Time of the Doctor) História Baseando-se na definição do Quinto Doctor de que uma geração dura 25 anos, (TV: Four to Doomsday) a história dos Daleks durou mil gerações, 25.000 anos. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Origem do nome Davros encontrou uma profecia no proíbido Livro de Previsões, escrita na língua extinta do Dals, que dizia "...e naquele dia homens se tornaram como deuses." Na língua original, a última palavra era pronunciada "Dal-ek." (ÁUDIO: Guilt) Davros ouviu a palavra na proposta "Solução Dalek", apresentada à ele por Shan; ele logo roubou a ideia e adaptou-a para o que se tornaria a criação dos Daleks. (ÁUDIO: Davros) De acordo com uma versão, "Dalek" era um anagrama de "Kaled", a raça da qual os Daleks haviam sido criados geneticamente. Ronson, um membro da Elite Científica sob o comando de Davros, mencionou que a palavra "Dalek" não havia sido ouvida antes do Quarto Doctor dizê-la e então, horas depois, Davros pronunciá-la. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Encontrando o Doctor Existem diversas versões conflituosas entre si sobre como os Daleks surgiram. (TV: The Daleks, Genesis of the Daleks, HQ: Genesis of Evil) :Artigo Principal: Criação dos Daleks Em uma ocasião, os Daleks estavam abandonados em sua cidade, onde descobriram que os Thals também haviam sobrevivido ao que ficou conhecido como guerra neutrônica. Após descobrirem que haviam se tornado dependentes da radiação da cidade, a ponto de os remédios anti-radiação que Susan Foreman lhes deu serem letais para eles, os Daleks tentaram ativar diversas armas atômicas que os tornariam a única espécie sobrevivente em Skaro. O Primeiro Doctor e seus companions lideraram uma invasão dos Thals e desativaram seu poder. (TV: The Daleks) thumb|left|Um Dalek patrulha [[Londres. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth)]] Entretanto, os Daleks sobreviveram e, sendo liderados pelo Imperador Dalek e pelo Conselho Dalek, forjaram um interestelar (e mais tarde intergalático) Império Dalek. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Os Daleks haviam conquistado e ocupado a Terra no século XXII. A força invasiva dos Daleks foi liderada pelo Dalek Negro conhecido como Controlador Supremo e cada nave estava sob o comando do Comandante de Nave Dalek. Eles utilizaram os Robomen para patrulhas e vigilância de escravos. Os Daleks iniciaram uma operação de mineração em Bedfordshire com o objetivo de alcançar o núcleo magnético da Terra, substituí-lo por um sistema de propulsão e transformar o planeta inteiro em uma enorme espaçonave. O Primeiro Doctor frustrou seus planos e a erupção vulcânica matou os Daleks e destruiu sua base. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Ao longo de sua história, os Daleks desenvolveram viagem no tempo (TV: The Chase), um interestelar (e mais tarde intergalático) Império Dalek (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) e naves-fábrica para conquista. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Os discos que originalmente eram necessários para que pudessem se movimentar em superfícies sem carga estática (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) também sumiram, permitindo que os Daleks se movimentassem sob o próprio poder. Sob ordens do Dalek Prime, o Dalek Supremo enviou um pelotão de execução em uma máquina do tempo Dalek para perseguir a TARDIS e matar o Primeiro Doctor e seus companions através da história. O pelotão os seguiu no planeta Aridius, em Nova York em 1966, no Mary Celeste, no Festival de Ghana e finalmente em Mechanus. Os Daleks criaram uma versão robô do Doctor para "infiltrar e matar" o verdadeiro Doctor e seus companions mas a mesma foi destruída. O pelotão atacou os Mechonoids na Cidade dos Mechonoids. O Dalek Líder fugiu da batalha contra os Mechonoids depois de perceber que o pelotão não possuía chances de vencer. Como o último Dalek sobrevivente e em um ato de auto-sacrifício, hackeou os computadores da cidade e acionou a auto-destruição do local, com esperanças de matar o Doctor e seus companions na explosão. O Doctor escapou e o pelotão falhou em sua missão. (TV: The Chase, PROSA: The Chase) Os Daleks formaram uma aliança com as Galáxias de Fora e Mavic Chen, que forneceu-os um gerenciador de expansão de memória de Tarânio, que era vital para que o Destruidor Temporal pudesse apagar o Sistema Solar. Entretanto, o Primeiro Doctor escapou com o Tarânio e os Daleks o perseguiram até que o Doctor aparentemente entregou-o à eles - isto provou ser mentira, então uma força-tarefa Dalek com um Dalek Vermelho enviada de Skaro em outra máquina do tempo pelo Dalek Prime perseguiram à ele e seus companions através do tempo até que o núcleo foi finalmente recuperado no Antigo Egito. Eles recuperaram o núcleo com sucesso, embora o Dalek Vermelho tenha sido morto por pedras durante a batalha com os egípcios. O Doctor ativou o Destruidor de Tempo, destruindo os Daleks e sua frota de invasão, além de transformar Kembel em um terreno baldio. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan, PROSA: The Mutation of Time) Este evento gerou a Grande Guerra. (PROSA: The Evil of the Daleks) Em algum momento após os eventos em Kembel, uma nave-fábrica Dalek caiu em Vulcan, onde ficou por 300 anos, até que um cientista humano chamado Lesterson recuperou e entrou na cápsula. Uma vez ativada, os Daleks sobreviventes dentro da cápsula passaram a posar como robôs servos obedientes, afirmando serem servos dos colonos de boa-vontade. Os Daleks tiraram vantagem da confiança inocente dos colonos para estabelecer uma planta reprodutora - em um sistema de correia transportadora - para aumentar sua quantidade de indivíduos. O Segundo Doctor eventualmente destruiu os Daleks, virando fonte de energia da colônia contra eles, mas não antes dos mesmos terem assassinado vários habitantes da colônia. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) thumb|A [[Guarda Pessoal do Imperador tenta protegê-lo. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks)]] Daleks liderados pelo Imperador começaram a trabalhar em viagem do tempo mais avançados com Theodore Maxtible. Os Daleks queriam Daleks humanizados, então forçaram o Segundo Doctor a implatar o Fator Humano em três Daleks. Isto também iria identificar o Fator Dalek, que seria espalhado pela história da Terra e preveniria a Grande Guerra de acontecer. Entretanto, o Segundo Doctor incentivou os três Daleks humanizados, Alpha, Beta e Omega, à se defenderem. Com medo das implicações, o Imperador mandou vários Daleks através de um arco que reimplantaria o Fator Dalek. Entretanto, o Doctor trocou os fatores, fazendo com que todos os Daleks dentro do arco fossem humanizados. Um conflito entre os Daleks normais e os humanizados inevitavelmente se iniciou em Skaro, aparentemente acabando com os Daleks. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, PROSA: The Evil of the Daleks) Entretanto, a Guerra Civil Dalek não acabou com os mesmos como o Doctor havia imaginado; os Daleks humanizados foram derrotados e as forças do Imperador começaram a se reconstruir, resultando no surgimento de uma nova estrutura de comando que envolvia Daleks comuns cinzentos e Daleks Supremos Dourados. O próximo encontro do Doctor com os Daleks foi em sua terceira encarnação, no qual percebeu o quão errado estava em acreditar que os Daleks haviam sido completamente derrotados. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Perto da guerra civil, os Daleks que não haviam sido modificados eram muito numerosos e os humanizados rebeldes sobreviventes, liderados por Alpha, foram forçados à deixar Skaro em uma nave capturada. Alpha havia tido uma visão de um mundo onde poderiam viver em paz e isolamento, sabendo que o resto da espécie jamais pararia de caçá-los. Se firmaram em Kyrol, em uma cidade subterrânea, Azhra Korr, por baixo do leito do mar. Lá criaram sua própria cultura, fazendo arte, meditando e desenvolvendo as habilidades psíquicas latentes em todos os Daleks. O Oitavo Doctor e sua companion Izzy Sinclair ajudaram os Daleks humanizados à derrotar Kata-Phobus, o último Kyrolian. A raça dos Kyrolian se tronou extinta quando Alpha e os outros Daleks se auto-destruíram. (HQ: Children of the Revolution) Um posto avançado dos Daleks estava localizado em um planeta similar à Terra. O planeta era rico em materiais necessários para que os Daleks construíssem mais de si mesmos. Em 2135, o Segundo Doctor aterrissou no planeta com a intenção de encontrar a energia dos Daleks. Utilizando uma armadura Dalek feita por si mesmo, ele se infiltrou no posto (deixando Jonh e Gillian na TARDIS) e descobriu que o Dalek Supremo estava à caminho de supervisionar a produção de milhares de Daleks. Ele foi até a mina para sabotá-la, mas foi visto saindo da armadura e forçado à ir embora. Os Daleks o procuraram e, incapazes de identificar quem era o impostor, começaram à destruir uns aos outros. O Dalek Supremo contatou-os de sua nave e ordenou que parassem, mas o Doctor imitou o Dalek Supremo e ordenou que se destruíssem. O Doctor escapou na TARDIS antes que o Dalek Supremo aparecesse, desferindo um golpe devastador contra os Daleks. (HQ: The Doctor Strikes Back) Os Daleks estabilizaram uma base planeta similar à Terra e construíram o gigante Exterminador, que pretendiam utilizar para destruir a Terra. O Segundo Doctor, John e Gillian aterrissaram no planeta e descobriram os planos dos Daleks. Para derrotá-los, descarrilharam o trem que levava os Daleks que haviam sido treinados para o operar o Exterminador, roubaram as instruções da arma para que o Doctor pudesse operá-la, e então utilizaram-na para destruir todos os Daleks no planeta. (HQ: The Exterminator) Os Daleks liderados por um Dalek Dourado invadiram a Terra em um século XXII alternativo depois que a Convenção de Paz Mundial foi destruída por Shura, vindo do futuro. A Terceira Guerra Mundial começou quando várias facções passaram à acusar umas outras de tal ocorrido. Eles utilizaram Ogrons como reforço. O Terceiro Doctor e Jo Grant viajaram para os anos 1970 e desfizeram esta linha do tempo alternativa. Shura usou a bomba para destruir Daleks e Ogrons na Mansão Auderly. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Uma versão diz que um Dalek Negro estava presente como segundo-em-comando e foi responsável por muitos dos planos do Dalek Dourado, enquanto o mesmo atuou mais como um supervisor. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks) Os Daleks liderados por um Comandante de Nave Dalek usaram uma nave para destruir os satélites da Terra durante a Guerra Fria, com esperanças de que os americanos e os russos culpariam uns aos outros e conflito aumentasse. A nave aterrissou no fundo do oceano, selada dentro de uma redoma de pressão, onde ficaria esperando até que os Daleks encontrassem o momento perfeito para atacar. Entretanto, foi invadido pelo Terceiro Doctor, que contatou um submarino, o [[HMS Pandora]], e ordenou que atirassem na nave. Os Daleks morreram quando a mesma afundou. (HQ: The Threat from Beneath) thumb|left|Os Daleks ordenam o extermínio do Doctor. ([[TV: Frontier in Space)]] Os Daleks se aliaram ao Master para minar os Impérios Terrestre e Draconiano e colocá-los um contra o outro, para depois domiá-los utilizando um enorme exército criado em Spiridon. (TV: Frontier in Space) Apesar do fracasso do Master em causar a guerra, o exército estava preparado e os Daleks pretendiam utilizar as habilidades de invisibilidade dos habitantes de Spiridon para criar energia reserva. Entretanto, todos estes planos foram deixados de lado quando o exército dos Daleks foi congelado pelo Terceiro Doctor e uma força-tarefa de Thals. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) Uma vez que os Impérios Terrestre e Draconiano descobriram que quem havia perturbado a paz fora os Daleks, foi declarada guerra ao Império Dalek. Depois de décadas de luta, os Daleks perceberam que estavam perdendo. Eles tentaram utilizar o Limiar de Arkheon, uma fenda no tempo acima do planeta que haviam destruído décadas antes, planejando utilizar a fenda para apagar a humanidade através do tempo, fazendo com que a raça humana jamais existisse. Eles utilizaram prisioneiros humanos para escavar a crosta do planeta para alcançar o Limiar. O Décimo Doctor uniu forças com um grupo de Daleks Caçadores de Recompensas à bordo do Wayfarer. Ao mesmo tempo, os habitantes do planeta Auros descobriram que um frota Dalek se aproximava e fugiram antes que os Daleks chegassem. Enquanto isso, os Daleks esperavam pela chegada de uma frota de refugiados para que o Inquisidor Geral Dalek, Dalek X, enviasse a tripulação para trabalhar nas minas de Arkheon. A equipe e o Doctor foram levados como prisoneiros para Arkheon e o Doctor foi forçado à revelar sua identidade. Dalek X chegou para submeter o Doctor à tortura e remover o cérebro de Bowman para descobrir como burlar os sistemas de defesa da Terra. O Doctor explicou para os Daleks que não possuíam tecnologia suficiente para usar o Limiar, mas Dalek X pensou que a TARDIS do Doctor garantiria o sucesso de seu plano. O Doctor levou Dalek X para Hurala, usando a TARDIS como isca, enquanto ele, Bowman e Koral escaparam graças à Cuttin' Edge ter atacado um Dalek e ter sido exterminado. O Doctor detonou um posto abandonado em Hurala, destruindo todos os Daleks, além da ponte de comando do Dalek X, o Exterminador. A perda gerou uma grande falta na máquina de guerra Dalek. A Terra afastou a frota e o Império Dalek se rendeu logo após isto. Dalek X caiu de uma torre e sobreviveu à explosão, mas ficou severamente ferido e incapaz de fugir. (PROSA: Prisoner of the Daleks) thumb|right|Daleks enfraquecidos em [[Exxilon. (TV: Death to the Daleks)]] Depois da guerra Dalek, um Nave Dalek viajou para o planeta Exxilon em busca de Parrínio, onde todo o seu poder foi tomado pela Cidade dos Exxilons. A força-tarefa de Daleks (cujo líder se diferenciava dos outros graças à suas esferas laranjas) encontrou com o Terceiro Doctor e sua companion, Sarah Jane Smith, junto à uma expedição humana. Eles tentaram atirar nos humanos, mas descobriram que a Cidade dos Exxilons havia drenado sua energia, tornando suas armas inúteis e forçando os Daleks à formarem uma aliança com os humanos. Enquanto suas armas não funcionavam, eles as substituíram por armas de fogo e escravizaram os Exxilons para que procurassem o parrínio. Quando sua energia foi restaurada, os Daleks revelaram serem a causa da Praga Espacial e que estavam prestes à lançar mísseis com a praga para matar os Exxilons e o Doctor enquanto fugiam em sua nave. Entretanto, ela e sua tripulação foram destruídas por Dan Galloway, que havia se escondido na nave com uma bomba, a qual ele detonou. (TV: Death to the Daleks) Os Daleks se aliaram ao Time Lord Renegado Shazar e planejaram construir uma frota de TARDISes para conquistar a galáxia. O Quarto Doctor e Sarah Jane Smith impediram seu plano e a estação espacial Dalek estava se aproximando de um sol. Os Daleks escaparam com a frota de TARDISes, mas todas as naves explodiram, destruindo-os. (HQ: Return of the Daleks) Depois da guerra Dalek, um Nave Dalek viajou para o planeta Exxilon em busca de Parrínio, onde todo o seu poder foi tomado pela Cidade dos Exxilons. A força-tarefa de Daleks (cujo líder se diferenciava dos outros graças à suas esferas laranjas) encontrou com o Terceiro Doctor e sua companion, Sarah Jane Smith, junto à uma expedição humana. Eles tentaram atirar nos humanos, mas descobriram que a Cidade dos Exxilons havia drenado sua energia, tornando suas armas inúteis e forçando os Daleks à formarem uma aliança com os humanos. Enquanto suas armas não funcionavam, eles as substituíram por armas de fogo e escravizaram os Exxilons para que procurassem o parrínio. Quando sua energia foi restaurada, os Daleks revelaram serem a causa da Praga Espacial e que estavam prestes à lançar mísseis com a praga para matar os Exxilons e o Doctor enquanto fugiam em sua nave. Entretanto, ela e sua tripulação foram destruídas por Dan Galloway, que havia se escondido na nave com uma bomba, a qual ele detonou. (TV: Death to the Daleks) Os Daleks se aliaram ao Time Lord Renegado Shazar e planejaram construir uma frota de TARDISes para conquistar a galáxia. O Quarto Doctor e Sarah Jane Smith impediram seu plano e a estação espacial Dalek estava se aproximando de um sol. Os Daleks escaparam com a frota de TARDISes, mas todas as naves explodiram, destruindo-os. (HQ: Return of the Daleks) thumb|Daleks cobertos de bombas marchando. ([[TV: Destiny of the Daleks)]] Os Daleks se envolveram em guerra com uma raça de robôs chamada de Movellans que resultou em um beco sem saída: o computador de batalha puramente lógico de cada lado os colocou em um impasse. Para se livrarem desta situação, os Daleks voltaram para Skaro em busca de Davros para que sua mente biológica reprogramasse seus computadores, fazendo-os vencer a guerra. Entretanto, o Quarto Doctor derrotou à eles e aos Movellans e Davros foi levado pelos antigos escravos dos Daleks para aguardar julgamento. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) A guerra continuou por 90 anos, até que os Movellans desenvolveram o Vírus Movellan para derrotar os Daleks. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) Davros e o Doctor não ficaram sabendo que a Guerra entre Daleks e Movellans era uma farça, apenas parte do plano do Dalek Prime para evitar a destruição de Skaro pela Mão de Omega. (PROSA: War of the Daleks) thumb|left|Os Daleks encontram [[Leela (ÁUDIO: Energy of the Daleks)]] O plano dos Daleks era o de exterminar a raça humana canalizando 100 vezes a energia que os receptores da Terra necessitavam, em 2025. Isto levaria a formação de um enorme campo de força ao redor da Terra. A Lua seria forçada para fora da órbita terrestre. Isto, por sua vez, causaria uma mudança na rotação da Terra, causando inundações, terremotos e eventos tectônicos que eventualmente extinguiriam a vida no planeta. O Quarto Doctor e Leela impediram que isto ocorresse redirecionando a transferência de energia para sua nave enquanto partiam. (ÁUDIO: Energy of the Daleks) No século ILV em Stockbridge, uma chuva estava mutando os moradores em zumbis escravos dos Daleks. Eles tentaram transformar o Doctor em um Dalek e usar sua TARDIS para conquistar o universo, mas falharam e foram derrotados. (ÁUDIO: Plague of the Daleks) O Quinto Doctor levou Tegan e Nyssa para Florana no começo de sua história, quando era ainda um planeta estéril. Ele descobriu que um Dalek havia caído e dominado o planeta, fingindo ser seu deus. Foi destruído por Thane, que tentou dominar o planeta. Isto resultou na morte de vários habitrantes, e as flores cujo nome se tornaria o do planeta nasceram de suas cinzas. (ÁUDIO: The Elite) Guerra entre Imperiais e Renegados Mais tarde, um grupo separado de Daleks liderados pelo Dalek Supremo foram livrar seu criador para encontrar uma cura para o vírus. Eles também utilizaram o corredor temporal e uma Duplicata Dalek chamada Stien para prender o Quinto Doctor para duplicar ele e seus companions para assassinar o Alto Conselho dos Time Lords. Entretanto, o Doctor se livrou dos aparatos da duplicata e virou Stien contra sua causa. Enquanto isso, Davros tomou vários Patrulheiros Dalek e dois Daleks para a sua causa, mas os Daleks do Supremo destruíram os rebeldes. Davros e o Doctor soltaram o vírus e a nave Dalek foi destruída por Stien. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) thumb|left|Daleks de [[Necros. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks)]]Davros fugiu para Necros e começou a transformar pessoas inteligentes criogenicamente congeladas em Daleks Imperiais para conquistar o universo. Entretanto, Takis chamou os Daleks Renegados para que levassem Davros para aguardar julgamento. Os Renegados lutaram contra os Imperiais para chegar até Davros. Ele tentou fazê-los pegar o Sexto Doctor, mas eles não o reconheceram. A tentativa dos Renegados de recondicionar os Imperiais foi impedida quando os mesmos foram destruídos pelo Doctor e Orcini. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) À caminho de Skaro, a nave que levava Davros caiu no planeta Lethe. Davros foi resgatado, se estabilizando como "Professor Vaso" e tentou criar uma nova máquina, um Juggernaut baseado em um design de Mechonoid. thumb|left|Um Dalek Renegado ataca. ([[TV: Remembrance of the Daleks)]]A atmosfera de Lethe preveniu que o Dalek Supremo recuperasse Davros diretamente, mas suas forças interceptaram a TARDIS do Sexto Doctor, forçando-o à servir como um agente dos Daleks e parar as manipulações e pesquisas de Davros. O Doctor descobriu que dois dos Daleks de Necros de Davros haviam sobrevivido à queda, mas foram destruídos seguindo o último truque de Davros na colônia e a intervenção do Dalek Supremo. (ÁUDIO: The Juggernauts) Enquanto estava em Skaro, o Sexto Doctor resgatou Davros logo antes dos Daleks sentencearem-no à morte. O Doctor levou Davros para Spiridon, onde ele poderia curar suas feridas e ganhar algum tempo. O Doctor planejava criar as bases de uma guerra civil entre os Daleks e falou para Davros de seu futuro destino como Imperador Dalek. Quando os Renegados liderados pelo Dalek Supremo aterrizaram em Spiridon com o Sétimo Doctor, Davros preparou seu exército de Daleks Imperiais contra eles, junto com o Dalek de Armas Especiais. O Dalek Supremo morreu. Os Imperiais, então, dominaram Skaro (HQ: Emperor of the Daleks!) Os Daleks Imperiais e Renegados ambos foram para a Terra em 1963 atrás da Mão de Omega. OS Imperiais controlaram H. Parsons, enquanto os Renegados usaram Judith Winters como seu computador de batalha e se "aliaram" à Associação. As duas facções travaram uma longa batalha em Shoreditch. Com a ajuda do Dalek de Armas Especiais, os Imperiais ganharam, quase eliminando todos os Renegados, exceto o Supremo. Os Daleks Imperiais levaram a Mão de Omega, assim como o Sétimo Doctor havia planejado o tempo todo. Davros (como "Imperador" dos Imperiais) planejou fazer com que o sol do planeta natal dos Daleks, Skaro, se tornasse uma supernova, dando aos Daleks o poder de viagem no tempo ilimitada. Ele o fez na zona temporal dos Daleks Imperiais. Esta ação, porém, destruiu o planeta e a frota Imperial. Na Terra, o Doctor convenceu o último Dalek Renegado, o Dalek Supremo negro, à se auto-destruir. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Um novo império Os Renegados sobreviveram à esta batalha e começaram à se auto-intitular Imperiais. Uma versão diz que a nave de escape de Davros foi adquirida por uma nave de lixo, a Quetzel, na qual também estavam o Oitavo Doctor e Sam Jones. Um grupo de Thals chegou, com a intenção de fazer Davros efetivamente tranformá-los em Daleks para que pudessem lutar melhor contra os Daleks. Uma frota Dalek chegou e levou a nave para um planeta chamado Skaro. O Dalek Prime disse que aquele era Skaro original, e que o planeta que o Doctor havia destruído era uma cópia chamada Antalin. O Dalek Prime sabia que alguns de seus próprios Daleks eram leais à Davros e levou Davros à julgamento para eliminá-los. Uma batalha começou e o Dalek Prime emergiu vitorioso. Davros foi aparentemente executado, mas pode ter se teleportado para um lugar seguro por um Dalek Aranha leal à ele. (PROSA: War of the Daleks) Outra versão diz que a nave de escape de Davros entrou no vórtex temporal e foi encontrada por uma nave Nekkistani. O Oitavo Doctor, Samson Griffin e Gemma Griffin acharam a nave Nekkistani no vórtex e os Griffins subiram à bordo da nave para investigar. Davros iniciou sua vingança mandando-os de volta para a Terra, apagando-os da memória do Doctor e operando a TARDIS. Samson foi mandado para casa e Gemma se tornou parte da "resistência" à nova raça de Daleks que Davros criou na Terra. Eles conquistaram o planeta, deixando apenas a área onde Samson vivia livre do controle Dalek. Quando o Doctor, Charley Pollard e C'rizz retornaram do Universo Divergente, Davros estava esperando por eles. A mente de Davros havia se tornado fraturada entre sua própria personalidade e a "do Emperador". Uma série de eventos levou o Doctor à devolver o Imperador aos Daleks e deixá-los abandonar a Terra. Davros saiu da Terra com seus Daleks, a personalidade do Imperador dominante. (ÁUDIO: Terror Firma) Em algum ponto os Daleks sob a liderança de um Dalek Supremo dourado e carmesim planejavam levar os sobreviventes de Red Rocket Rising para outro planeta. Mas na realidade refletiram o asteróide para destruir os experimentos de Martez. Mas falharam. Eles planejaram usar sua nave de comando para destruir a base dos Daleks Mutantes para garantir que o sangue dos Daleks permanecesse puro, depois iriam exterminar todos os humanos do planeta. Mas uma explosão cancelou a detonação e salvou o povo de Eileen Klint graças à companion do Oitavo Doctor, Lucie Miller, e Tom Cardwell. Apesar disto, os Daleks decidiram destruir os mutantes pessoalmente. Dois grupos de Daleks confrontaram um ao outro. O grupo invasor ordenou que as versões mutantes abrissem passagem, mas suas ordens foram ignoradas. Mais membros da nova geração já havia superado os números do grupo original, mas o Dalek Supremo estava determinado a não deixar as criaturas falsas ganharem. Recusando-se à se auto-destruir, eles acreditavam serem superiores. Uma batalha de grandes proporções estava prestes à começar, com cada grupo de Daleks determinado à apagar completamente o outro... mas então ouviram o som de um grande grupo de humanos vindo em sua direção. Os humanos atacaram ambos os grupos de Daleks, os Daleks de Skaro e os Daleks de Martez. O Doctor e seus aliados derrotaram os Daleks e os que estavam percorrendo os céus. Os únicos sobreviventes foram o Dalek Supremo e um dos Daleks de Martez. A última das criações de Martez morre pelas mãos do Dalek de Skaro e o Dalek Supremo, sangrando e danificado, morreu antes de poder dizer que o Doctor deveria ser exterminado. Os Daleks ganharam uma pequena vitória sobre os Daleks Mutantes. (ÁUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) Uma frota Dalek liderada por um Dalek Negro destruiu uma frota de transportadores civis e permitiu que a nave pilotada pela Tenente Beth Stokes e a Sargento Tahira Khan escapasse para que pudessem segui-la até o planeta Bliss onde a central de pesquisa Roarke 279 estava localizada. Os Daleks encontraram o Sétimo Doctor e seus companions Ace e Hex. O professor Toshio Shimura criou os Kiseibya, criaturas parasitas, e estas criaturas atacaram os Daleks, abrindo caminho por um pelotão Dalek, deixando o Dalek Negro - agora infestado com ovos de Kaiseibya - como único sobrevivente quando o Doctor chega. Os Daleks restantes no planeta ordenaram que sua nave partisse para prevenir que a Kiseibya se espalhasse antes de exterminarem à si mesmos. O Doctor abandonou a base antes do Dalek Negro explodisse, destruindo a central e os Kiseibya; a atrocidade que a história havia prevido. (ÁUDIO: Enemy of the Daleks) No primeiro estágio de seu novo império, os Daleks invadiram Kar-Charrat para carregar dados da Biblioteca de Kar-Charrat em sua cobaia. Eles criaram a primeira, mas a mesma ficou insana. Entretanto, a segunda cobaia foi capaz de ganhar conhecimento de uma central Wetworks e ganhou respeito por formas de vida não-Daleks e se recusou à obedecer ordens para matar e destruir. Foi destruída pelo Dalek de Armas Especiais. Os Daleks foram impedidos pelo Sétimo Doctor e sua companion Ace, que implantaram explosivos que mataram os Daleks e destruíram a central Wetworks, libertando os Kar-Charratans. Entretanto, o Dalek Supremo retornou para a nave-mãe e reportou a falha para o Imperador Dalek, que ficou furioso e ordenou que se auto-destruísse. Ele o fez e o Imperador decidiu que outro plano seria completado. (ÁUDIO: The Genocide Machine) Sem o conhecimento do Doctor, os Daleks adquiriram informações que poderiam utilizar em suas invasões, incluindo sobre a mente humana e o Projeto Infinito. (ÁUDIO: Invasion of the Daleks, Project Infinity) O segundo estágio do Império Dalek foi tentar tomar o controle de Gallifrey. Os Daleks liderados pelo Dalek Negro removeram Etra Prime do tempo e do espaço para minerarem o Elemento Apocalipse do planeta sequestrando um Monan e uma delegação de Time Lords incluindo a Lady Presidente Romanadvoratrelundar. Vinte anos depois os Daleks colocaram Etra Prime em uma rota de colisão com o planeta Archetryx, que estava abrigando uma ameaça temporal ajudada por vinte dos Poderes Temporais. A frota Dalek invadiu Gallifrey e adicionou sua própria energia mental ao Olho, que continha um Elemento. Os Daleks foram derrotados pelo Sexto Doctor Apesar da derrota, os Daleks detonaram o Elemento na Galáxia Seriphia, destruindo tudo dentro dela e permitindo que os Daleks criassem uma base dentro de Seriphia, com controle sobre um milhão de Skaros para seu novo império. (ÁUDIO: The Apocalypse Element) Durante os primeiros dias da invasão e ocupação dos Daleks no século XXII, um Dalek solitário no Kansas de 2158 foi danificado por uma arma de fogo que perfurou sua casca, permitindo que uma vespa parasita adentrasse o corpo. Uma vez que o Dalek retornou à base, foi considerado danificado e enviado para o compartimento de reparação onde o seu material genético seria analisado. A Guerra do Tempo en:Dalek de:Dalek ru:Далеки bg:Далеци it:Dalek nl:Dalek ro:Dalek Categoria:Espécies